Elizabeth Perkins
|imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001610/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_Perkins}} Elizabeth Ann Perkins is a minor actress on How to Get Away with Murder, who portrays the role of Marren Trudeau. Biography 'Early Life' Perkins was born in Queens, New York, the daughter of Jo Williams, a drug treatment counselor and concert pianist, and James Perkins, a farmer, writer, and businessman and she has two older sisters.http://www.filmreference.com/film/56/Elizabeth-Perkins.html Her paternal grandparents were Greek immigrants Salonika who anglicized their surname from "Pisperikos" to "Perkins" when they moved to the United States.http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P2-4023736.html Perkins was raised in Colrain, Massachusetts; her parents divorced in 1963.http://elizabeth-perkins.org/information/biography She began working in theatre with Arena Civic Theatre, a non-profit community theatre group based in Greenfield, Massachusetts.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Globe Perkins attended Northfield Mount Hermon School, an elite preparatory school, and then spent 1978 to 1981 in Chicago attaining her BFA in Acting from the Goodman School of Drama at DePaul University. In 1984, she made her theatrical debut on Broadway in Neil Simon's Brighton Beach Memoirshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dallas_Morning_News and afterward, worked in a number of ensemble companies, including The New York Shakespeare Festival and the Steppenwolf Theater.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles_Times 'Career' She was listed as one of the 12 "Promising New Actors of 1986" in John Willis' Screen World, and has since landed numerous film roles. Perkins made her film debut in 1986 in Edward Zwick's About Last Night... and had a career breakthrough co-starring with Tom Hanks in Big. She received critical acclaim for her performance in Barry Levinson's Avalon,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreamworks and was a standout opposite William Hurt in The Doctor (1991), receiving critical acclaim for her performance as a terminal cancer patient. In 1993, Perkins appeared in the television project For Their Own Good.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warner_Brothers She later starred in the comedy series Battery Park and has appeared in television and films including the 1994 remake of Miracle on 34th Street and 2000's 28 Days starring as Sandra Bullock's sister. Perkins also had a small role in the 2003 film Finding Nemo, voicing the clownfish who was the wife of Marlin and mother of Nemo, and who was killed by a barracuda at the beginning of the film. Perkins also appeared as a psychiatrist in the 2005 suspense thriller, The Ring Two, starring Naomi Watts. She played Wilma Flintstone in the 1994 live-action comedy The Flintstones. From 2005 to 2009, Perkins played Celia Hodes, an alcoholic, and image-obsessed PTA mother, alongside Mary-Louise Parker and Justin Kirk on the Showtime series Weeds. For her work on Weeds, Perkins received two Golden Globe nominations for Best Supporting Actress in a TV Series, Miniseries or Made for TV Motion Picture (in 2006 and 2007). She was also nominated three times for an Emmy Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for her work on Weeds. At a screening of the season 2 finale of Weeds, at the Museum of TV and Radio on October 25, 2006, Perkins said that she considers Celia Hodes her favorite role in her career. On May 6, 2010, she announced that the fifth season of Weeds was her last despite the cliffhanger her character had in the season finale.http://popwatch.ew.com/2010/05/06/elizabeth-perkins-weeds/ She starred in the ABC comedy series How to Live with Your Parents (for the Rest of Your Life).http://www.deadline.com/2012/07/how-to-live-with-your-parents-claudia-lonow-tca-abc/ She portrayed the uncredited character Lizzie in The Lorax. References Category:Minor Cast